Changing Fate
by FantasyAnimeElf
Summary: Gaara and company set out to find a new victim, but what happens when Gaara is confronted with someone from his past? Will his feelings change completely? Or will he still confront his destiny of being the killing protector he was made to be?


Changing Fate

by: FantasyAnimeElf

Chapter 1

At the sound of the alarm, Naruto awoke to see the beautiful Konoha sun brighten his room. He yawned, and got out of his bed with his million-dollar smile upon his face. "Today's gonna be a great day!" Slipping on his orange cargo pants and vest, he ran downstairs to his kitchen. After he ate some breakfast, he grabbed his ninja headband off the counter and ran out to greet his Teamates and see what mission they had for today.

Hazzy fog surrounded the Hidden Mist Village at dusk. Somehow she knew something was about to happen. She could sense it, almost taste it in the air. She paused as she saw her comrads cower in fear as they saw a group fromthe Land of the Sand enter the village, looking suspicious. "Zabol, Rena, who are they?" The one called Zabol answered, frightened only a little. "I think that is Gaara of the Desert..." Rena's face went pale at her brothers remark. Zabol looked at their leader of the group watching Gaara carefully. "Irenia, you're not thinking about confronting them are you?" Irenia looked at them with an excited grin. "Of course I am, and you both are accomapanying me." Zabol and Rena looked at each other then back at her. Rena touched her shoulder. "But Irenia.." She glanced at her. "Rena, there's nothing to worry about.We've been comrads since we were academy students, and now that I'm a Jounin i won't let you two chounins out of my sight!" She smiled warmly at their confused faces. "But do we all still have to go?" "It's not like they're after you or Zabol, Rena. All will be fine." With saying that, Irenia headed down the road tot he Threesome fromthe Sand village, Rena and Zabol carefully following. ----

Temari glanced up at Gaara, who was leading them into this strange place. "Why are we here again, Gaara?" The red-haired jounin answered coldly, "My next victim will be here." Kankuro shrunk back. "But why here?" Gaara ignored the way Kankuro implied his fear and continued walking in front of them. Temari smirked and added to her delight, "Rumor has it murders have been occuring in these parts several times in the pst month-" She was cutt off short bu Gaara's blank/annoyed look. "And tonight will be another..." He continued walking at a slow pace. Kankuro perked up. "Why do you have to choose these 'victims' Gaara?" Gaara glanced back athim, with an evil smirk forming on his lips. "For fun." Temari rolled her eyes and mumbled something in Kankuro's ear. "The blood of his victims makes the sand in his gourd, and he himself stronger." Kankuro pouted and sighed. "I still don't see why it has to be this place." Suddenly, Gaara stopped. Kankuro and Temari stopped slowly as well and looked around, sensing something. Gaara's eyes were fixed on the path ahead. Kankuro shifted uneasily. "I dont like this..its too quiet and the fog is thickening.." Temari gave him a small glare, shutting him up. Gaara slowly lifted his arm up intot he surrounding fog and felt a soft, wet sensation- mist. Temari felt it too and soon Kankuro was panicking. Temari glanced around and then looked at her youngest brother once more. "They're here." Faguely, Gaara could see a slim figure in the dense fog approaching them with two other figures behind it. Their eyes widened when they saw the figure clear as day in front of them. Her slender, toned body stood before them with her long, blonde hair caressed over her shoulders, deep blue eyes staring them down mysteriously. The other two stepped out from behind her cautiously and stood on either side of her. Gaara's suprised stare turned into a leer at the beautiful being standing in front of him. Temari sneered at them evily, while Kankuro stood there in awe, his smile turning into a cocky grin of malice. Irenia stood there and eyed them all carefully, finally breaking the awkward silence. "What is your business here?" Her words were spoken gently, but demandingly. Gaara smirked, his gaze turning darker with each passing moment. "Move out of my way." He glared. Irenia glared back. "I will stay in your way until you've given me an answer." Kankuro and Temari watched carefully at the two of them who were much alike attitude-wise. Rena and Zabol stood there silently, afraid to say anything as Gaara and Irenia glared at each other. Finally after a moment which seemed like an eternity, Gaara stood up straight, a small smirk upon his face. "It seems you've got a death wish..." Kankuro looked at Temari, who was now smirking at the mist group, knowing what would become of them. Irenia crossed her arms. "Oh?" Zabol whispered to his leader quietly. "Dont test him, Irenia..." Irenia glaced back at him. "I'm not testing him..." Gaara put a hand up, silencing them. "Why dont you just shut up for one sec and see whos testing who." Kankuro and Temari stood back and smirked as they watched the sand form Gaara's gourd spill out to the ground heading towards Irenia, Zabol , and Rena. Irenia stepped more in front of them. "Zabol, Rena, get out of here!" The two looked at her and then darted off into the fog. Gaara's gaze was still fixed on Irenia, and the sand that was now at her feet. She jumped back right before it crueld aroudn her ankles. "A little sand cant hurt me.." Gaara continued to glare. "And you think your mist can?" "A little mist goes a long way.." "Same with sand." Once again their gazes locked into a silent defeat, until Gaara pulled out a daggar stealthily and walked towards her, glaring every step of the way. Irenia grinned in a playful manner. "You still havent answered my question." He stepped closer and put th edaggar to her throat quickly. "Here's your answer. Now tell me where your hidden village is." She glared at him slightly with no sign of fear. "Do i have a choice?" She sighed, and the fog started to lift, showing the village up ahead. Gaara looked around, but still had the daggar tightly held edging to her neck. He glanced back at her. She met his gaze. "Are you happy yet?" Gaara paused and looked at her. Since when did he have the feeling of regret? Kankuro cheered him on. "Just finish her Gaara!" Temari elbowed his side making him stop, and watched carefully as to what Gaara's next action would be. His eyes met Irenia's, and he hesitated. Those blue eyes...just as blue as the mist she gave off. Where had he seen such eyes? And those words.. he knew he heard those words spoken to him before. Irenia looked at him with a puzzled look. He slowly drew the daggar back and gave her one last glare. "I'll deal with you later." Temari blinked. Kankuro's mouth gaped open slightly. Since when did Gaara stop somethign he had already started! Irenia stood there shocked and watched Gaara slowly walks back to his teammates. "Hey wait! We're not finished yet!" She started walking towards hm, when sand surrounded her, stopping her in her stance. Gaara looed back at her mysteriously, the sand returning back into his gourd. "I dont have time to finish this." Kankuro and Temari looked at him, confused. "Gaara! I thought-" "You thought wrong Kankuro." With saying that, the three vanished in a whirlwind of sand. Irenia sat on a nearby rock, baffled. Who did that guy remind her of, and why did she have this sudden urge to see him again? Gathering her thoughts, she got up and headed back towards the village, still wondering about the reason Gaara of the Sand saved her life.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Well my first fic! hope u liked the first chapter.. theres lots more to come i just have to type it up well pleae R&R thanks!


End file.
